Transformers Prime: Three's a Crowd
by Kokerret
Summary: Kris, a regular girl, and her older 'siblings' somehow get transported to the Primeverse. But only Kris knows about the universe. As the trio continue their journey in the different reality, they soon gain abilities and make new friends and enemies. Possibly even a new family. But when the time comes, Kris must make the decision of her life. ON HOLD


It all started with a simple situation really. One minute, I'm walking to the park with my older brother and sister. The next, all three of us are falling through a green and blue portal and fall face first onto a cold, metal floor. Me, my older brother Aaron, and my older sister Zoe, all groaned as we sat up from our spots and rubbed our sore heads. "Ugh. Son of a bitch." I said to no one in particular. I look to my siblings, seeing if they were ok. "Y'all ok?" I ask them. I got a collective 'yes' in response.

We stand up and look around. Automatically, I recognized the area of which we were in to be the Autobot base in the TV show known as 'Tranformers: Prime'. Now, you see, I'm a pretty big fan of the show. The story line, the animation, the characters, it all fit well for a show. I watched the whole series and the movie in like two weeks. It was a new record for me. And like any fan of a show or anything, I read some fanfiction. Some I regret clicking to read, most of the others were really well. Oh dear Lord! I'm gonna have to get rid of some mental images! Ugh!

Let's just get back to my current situation...

We stood in shock, looking at the giant, robotic, aliens in front of us. I look behind me to see the entrance to the ground bridge. _So maybe that's how we got here. _I theorized to myself. My heart started to beat a little faster when my mind came up with other things like: What if I can't go back home!? How will my siblings handle this? What if I die at an early age here? What if my siblings die!? My mind kept racing with more questions and theories to answer those questions. I was starting to freak out but I had to keep my cool. _Always think first before reacting. _I thought to myself. I had to stay calm so I wouldn't have some sort of panic attack and keep up an act as if I knew nothing of the Transformers.

My thoughts were stopped Optimus Prime-_The Optimus Prime_-spoke up.

"How did you children get into our base?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking on how to respond when my brother, Aaron, spoke first.

"We went through some green portal thingy."

"Yeah! It came out of no where!" Zoe adds in.

Optimus and Ratchet gave each other a concerned look. I speak up. "I may have a theory on how we got here." The 'Bots look at me as if to signal to continue. I clear my throat before explaining.

"Well," I start. "there must have been some kind of machine or something around this world that somehow ripped a whole or defied reality and created some kinda whole or bridge connecting from this reality to the one we came from and it just happen to open a hole here and where we were standing. Therefore, bringing us here."

Ratchet stared at me for a moment. "What do you mean 'this reality' and 'the one you came from'? Are you saying that you three come from a different dimension?"

"I prefer the term 'realities'. Dimensions are just different view points in the same universe like '2D' and '3D'."

Ratchet shook his head. "Not the point. Are you from this world or not?"

I shook my head. "No. The only way I was able to tell was because how things in this reality looks like computer animation."

"And I'm pretty sure giant robots don't exist in our world too." my brother adds in. "Other wise the world be in worse wars than now." I nod.

"But if they came from a different universe, what do we do with them?" Arcee spoke up this time. Optimus thought on this for a moment.

"We let them stay in the base unless Agent Fowler has a better solution."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but what are you? And who's 'Agent Fowler'?" This time, it was my older sister, Zoe.

Optimus sighed. Time for explanations.

* * *

**Time Skip after war explanations and snuff :D**

"Now that you know of our existence and our purpose for being on Earth, let us introduce each other." Optimus said. He points to Bumblebee. "This is Bumblebee." 'Bee waved while bleeping. /_Hi! How are you?/ _I didn't think much of it until after I responded to his question with, "Pretty good, you?" Everyone looked at me with a strange look. _Dafuq? How...? _I thought to myself. Only other cybertronians and Raf can understand those bleeps. How did I? "You can understand him?" Arcee asked me. I nod. "I was able to, too." Zoe says. "Yeah, same here." says Aaron. _Ok...strange. _They all look at each other before moving on. "This is Bulkhead." Optimus continued. Said 'Bot looked at the three of us and waved. "Arcee," She waved. " and Ratchet, our field medic."

Aaron started to snort at Ratchet's name. Then I snorted getting the joke. Then Zoe. We tried our best to hold our laughter but it was just too hard. So we just busted out laughing. Damn it, we just had to see multiple videos of people trying to be 'black' and them saying, "OMG that's so RATCHET!" or "Turn down that RATCHET music, boy!" I blame youtube for many of my problems now.

Ratchet gave us a look. "What's so funny?" the old medic asked. Tears were coming out of my eyes. Holding my side and pointing, all I could say was, "He-he's so _ratchet_!" and we laughed even harder. After a while, we finally calmed down. There was a _millisecond _of silence before my older brother spoke up. "So..is he Ratchet or is he just ratchet?" Damn it bro, let me breath!


End file.
